memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Rustyblue
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! --Vedek Dukat Talk | Duty Roster 23:00, 23 Nov 2005 (UTC) Image naming I would highly suggest that you read our image use policy, but especially our . Names like File:TOS S1D4-0.jpg does not satisfy #3 of our basic overview of the policy: "Use a clear, detailed title for the file. An obscure name like "qua_047.jpg" won't help anyone!" Please endeavor to to use more descriptive titles in the future. Thank you. --Alan del Beccio 02:31, 4 Jan 2006 (UTC) * Just to amend this, slightly, regarding File:TOS S1-Rand&Kirk.jpg, it might be easier to name them, "character-episode" or simple the "character" (if it is a one time guest) as it makes the images easier to locate in the all the Rand images can be found with other images with similar names (R = rand or J = Janice, rather the unlikely letter "T"). If you browse through the list you can see what I mean. Above all, don't think I'm singling you out...your contributions are welcomed, but clearing this up early with new members helps the adminstrator work easier in the long run-- as your previous uploads will likely be renamed to conform to the aforementioned naming style. --Alan del Beccio 02:45, 4 Jan 2006 (UTC) Rand Images Please stop uploading Janice Rand images. There are far too many images of her on this site, and Memory Alpha is NOT an image gallery. --Alan del Beccio 03:40, 18 February 2006 (UTC) Copyright violations Please do not copy the works of others, including Wikipedia, as doing so constitutes a copyright violation and goes against our policy on writing original content. While you did omit and change a few words here and there in the summary you added to , the majority of the article was taken word-for-word from the Bread and Circuses article at Wikipedia. If you wish to add information, including episode summaries, please write them yourself. Thank you. --From Andoria with Love 02:10, 18 September 2006 (UTC)